onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 762 Prediction: I Will Kill You
What happened to Corazon? What did Doflamingo steal from the World Nobles? All these questions answered (not really, just guessed on) in this prediction! Title: I Will Kill You Cover Story: Thanks for the info! On the trail of the sea monsters! Diamante: Gotta be careful with that power, Corazon! Else we'll be paid a visit from you-know-who... Law: You bastard! No one does that to me! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE- Trebol: Behehehe! I wouldn't do that, young boy! Otherwise, you'll have a lot less than three years left to live! Diamante: Well, actually, you're in luck! Corazon wants to test you newbies' skills. Let's see how well you can fight him. Buffalo: Hold off a second, Law. Me and Baby 5 will show you how it's done! Trebol: Do both parties agree to forfeit their lives? Of course you do! Start! Baby 5: Hey Corazon! What's that behind you? Corazon: Huh-Waah! Buffalo: Haha! Master, my butt! This is too easy! Buffalo: BABY 5? HOW DID I HIT YOU?? Buffalo: How-how... Diamante: You may not see it, but look closely...you are in Corazon's bubble, made with the power of the Ope Ope no Mi! Step in it, and you're completely at Corazon's mercy! Law: Bubble or no, I'm still gonna kill you! Aaah! Corazon: Shambles Law: That bastard! I'll kill him once I'm put back together! He better put me back, or I swear... Diamante: Uhahahaha! Don't worry, we'll get you back to normal the next morning. In the meantime, "use your head" on how to defeat Corazon! Uhahahaha! Law: I don't get it. Why do the other crewmembers give Corazon so much respect? He seems like a clumsy, good-for-nothing piece of crap. Diamante: Appearances can be deceiving, young Law! In truth, Corazon plays a major role in the Donquixote family, and...almost all of us owe our lives to him. Machvise: Outta the way! Pink's in trouble! Where's Corazon? Machvise: Oh, Corazon-san, it was horrible! Senor Pink was hanging out with the ladies from the seedy section of the island-you know they're the most passionate-when one of them stabbed him! Oh, the horror! Law: They're giving him to that oaf? Ha! This should be a bloody spectacle! Law: Wow...maybe I misjudged him... Law: I take that back. He is SO DEAD! Trebol: What brings your honored prescence here, Young Master? Doflamingo: A little further away, Trebol, if you please...and I'm just here to see how our new recruit is doing. Corazon, why don't we get a little demonstration? Law: All right! You're going down this time! Diamante: Uhahaha! That Ope Ope no Mi is unstoppable! Law: YOU-BASTARD!!!! I-WILL-KILL-YOU....!!!!!! Doflamingo: So you want to kill my brother, eh? Fufufufufu! Not without training you won't! I'll take you under my wing, young Law...and if you can defeat Corazon, I may give you his position! Law: Hehe...Doflamingo's training sure has paid off! Soon I'll kill you and take your place! Diamante: I hope we got all your parts in the bucket! Let this be a lesson...Corazon hates ''the mention of Doflamingo! No one knows why, but they are brothers...I wonder... Lao G: We're under attack by another pirate crew. Get to your battle stations! Diamante: Er, the battle is ''this way, ''Lao G. Trebol: Looks like you get to put your skills to the test against other opponents, kid! Law: That's right...I'm gonna stab 'em, cut their legs and arms off, and ''gut them... Trebol: I see, eh...That's too bad. He had a lot of potential. Law: What's going on? Diamante: For his legs to be so damaged that even your powers can't heal it, Corazon-san...He really has no hope. Doflamingo: It is truly a shame...he only has a year and a half left to live, and he'll spend it all being a useless burden. Diamante: Corazon-san has suggested...that you can still have a purpose. He can teach you the art of medicine. Law: WHAT? I live to destroy, not heal! It would be better if I just died right now! Doflamingo: It may not be best for Law to...anyways, he has till tomorrow to decide what he wants to do now... Law: When I was diagnosed with my illness and my parents, the governors of the White City, disowned me, I thought the only way I could be happy was to fight for my interests and no one else's. I spent all this time thinking that the only satisfaction could come from killing, but where has that gotten me? But Corazon-I've never done a good thing to him yet he carries on as if nothing happened. At the end of the day, who's happier? Me or him...? Law: I'm gonna study medicine under Corazon! Diamante: Well, that's a good choice... Not like he had any other options. Doflamingo: I suppose that is how it will be... Law: In all that time I spent training under Corazon-sama. whenever he's not teaching me he's always buried in some documents! I've no idea why, and when I tried to ask him he made it quite clear it was not to be discussed. But given how serious he is when he studies those documents, it's clear it's something big... Doflamingo: Why hello, Law. You haven't happened to see Corazon around, have you? Law: No, sir, I haven't seen him all day. Doflamingo: Are you sure...? '' Law: Honestly! I swear! I haven't seen him today! Doflamingo: Very well then... Note: ''Law, for several years I could never find a person to confide the real truth in. However, your actions last night, coupled with some of my findings, have made me decide to trust you with the truth. Be warned: This will reveal things about Doflamingo and this family that you do not want to hear. If you think you can handle it, take this key attached and put it in the one crack in the wall. You will find all the answers there. Even if you don't do it, I just wanted someone else to know...in case I die today... '' Corazon: To whoever's hearing this, this is the truth about Doflamingo and what his true intentions are. Doflamingo knows that I know too much, and will most likely come after me soon. Whether I live or die, this will most likely be my final message, so here goes...10 years ago, my family was exiled from the World Nobles. Doflamingo never forgave our father or the World Nobles for this, and so...he recruited me and several other people to do what I thought was just a plea to rejoin the World Nobles. I was wrong. It's become clear that Doflamingo intends to destroy the world as we know it in his act of revenge. In the end, all that there will be is chaos...so please, whoever is listening, know this about Doflamingo! His true aim is only to lead us to ruin! -cuts off- Doflamingo: So, you finally figured it out, eh? But now what are you going to do, with your "accident" and all... Corazon: That...was no accident...you... Doflamingo: Managed to regain some of your voice, eh? You would have blabbed about my true plans otherwise, so I had to destroy your vocal cords and imbalance your equilibrium as punishment! Corazon: You-your plan- Doflamingo: So the little detective's been on the case! It seems you still don't know the whole truth, though. Corazon: You...stole...world noble treasure! It...destroy the...world! Doflamingo: True, true. I stole the World Nobles' most prized possession, something that could destroy the whole world if it fell into the wrong hands! As a matter of fact, it's right behind me! Would you like to see it? BEHOLD! Corazon: A...PONEGLYPH??? Doflamingo: Not just any Poneglyph, little brother! This is special...for it speaks of the location of the third secret weapon, the terror of the sky, the URANUS! If I built this machine, I could conquer the world...which has made the filthy World Nobles who put themselves above everyone bow down to me in fear! World Nobles: Kill him! He cannot be allowed to live! Doflamingo: Fufufufufu! You puny blobs of fluff can't kill ME! You will give in to my demands! World Noble: We shall send the admirals after you! All three of them and even the Fleet Admiral will rush in to destroy you when they find out what you've done! Doflamingo: All right, then! Go ahead and kill me! I've hidden the Poneglyph in a location where the government can never find it! Left all alone, it's bound to be found by some pirate who will gladly use it! So as of now, you Nobles are officially bound to me! Doflamingo, back in the present: Thanks to this, we have gotten privileges like never before from those cowardly dogs! However, unbeknowest to them, I need one more thing to fully achieve the power this Poneglyph holds. Which is exactly why I gave it to you over 20 years ago! Corazon: You-you mean... Doflamingo: Yesss...from the beginning, you were nothing but a pawn to help me in my quest for power! I cannot decode this Poneglyph yet, but I know there are sources where I can translate the Poneglyph's writing. However, getting to all of them would take well more than the normal human lifespan! So I needed you and your Devil Fruit...to do the Perennial Youth Operation on me, so I can live forever and bring hell upon this world! Corazon: You will...never get me...to do that! I-will-kill-you!!! Doflamingo: Ah, Corazon, but I'm thinking you'll feel very compliant, after something comes crashing in in a few seconds! Law: Cora-san... Doflamingo: You've invested a lot into poor, unfortunate Law here. I know you don't want him to die, and if you give me the Perennial Youth Operation, I will gain your powers, which I can use in conjunction with mine to heal Law's illness! But resist...and all your work will come to naught right here and now! Law: No! We can't...let him destroy the world! Corazon: You're right...Doflamingo...all right then... Doflamingo: HAHAHA! I KNEW YOU'D COME THROUGH, CORAZON! NOW, FINALLY, I CAN DESTROY THE WORLD! Law: No...why... Doflamingo: Corazon! What are you playing at? Corazon: I'm performing the Perennial Youth Operation-but not on you! I'm just a broken relic of the past...but at least I can give Law the power...to defeat you! ''End Chapter Category:Blog posts